deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Electro vs. Cole MacGrath
Electro vs. Cole MacGrath is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS inFAMOUS! Two electrical superhumans who went down different paths trade sparks! Can Cole stack up against one of Spider-Man's most enduring enemies? Interlude Wiz: Both once ordinary men, blessed with electrical power, and using their abilities as they see fit. Electro (VS Cole MacGrath) Introduction .jpeg Boomstick: Like Electro, Marvel's electrical supervillain foe to Spider-Man. Cole MacGrath (VS Electro) Introduction .jpeg Wiz: And Cole MacGrath, inFAMOUS' heroic Conduit. As both his evil persona and Festival of Blood are officially non-canon, we will be examining all of the powers he can utilize as a hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Electro Wiz: Electro has gone through many re-imaginings over the years... Boomstick: Sometimes he's just some thug that was experimented on, and other times he's a poor geek that lost himself to his transformation. Wiz: So we'll be sticking with the first and most well-known Electro. Maxwell Dillon was born in Endicott, New York. His father left him and his mother was overprotective enough not to let him go to college. Boomstick: So he became a lineman of the Consolidated Edison electric company and even had a wife, but then she left him due to Max lacking any ambition to move on with his life. Wiz: On one fateful day, one of his co-workers was in trouble with a power line and Max agreed to help him... but for a fee. Boomstick: Such a selfless hero. But during this, a bolt of lightning struck, which would forever change his life... Wiz: Instead of being killed, Max survived. A freak accident had caused a mutagenic change in his body, turning him into a living electrical capacitor. Boomstick: While initially weak, he soon found that he was a living battery, and killed a thug he owed money to with a blast of lightning. Wiz: With his newfound power, he decided to turn to a life of crime, donning his yellow and green uniform as Electro and becoming one of Spider-Man's longest-running foes. Boomstick: And that yellow mask. Good God, how did he make that? Wiz: That... is a really good question. Wardrobe and mask-aside, Electro's body generates electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute and can store up to 10 million. Just by touching an outside power source, Electro can channel its electricity through his body for use. Boomstick: And for those of you unfamiliar with his abilities... Electro: I can give you a preview right now... free of charge. Boomstick: His most basic form of attack is a bolt of lightning, with a max range of about 100 feet and literally traveling at the speed of lightning. Wiz: 150,000 feet per second. Aside from just blasts, Electro can also create whips, tendrils, and nets to utilize against his law-abiding opposition. Boomstick: Well his powers also enhanced his physical attributes, such as giving him the strength to lift 500 pounds. Then there's the fact that he is completely immune to the effects of electricity. Electro cannot be ELECTROcuted. Heh heh. Wiz: In combat or for travel, Electro can propel himself through the air by creating electrical fields around his legs, in turn creating an opposing magnetic... Boomstick: What Wiz is trying to say is he can pretty much fly through the air at speeds of 140 miles per hour, though it takes up a lot of energy, so he prefers to do this over things with electricity like power lines. He can even mimic Spidey's wall-climbing ability... Wiz: Through using his electromagnetic field to attach to iron bars in buildings. Boomstick: Don't need that much info, Wiz. And if copying Spidey wasn't enough, he can even disrupt the wall-crawlers wall-climbing through... electric stuff. Wiz: Disrupting his electrostatic... Boomstick: We're talking about a guy given powers by a lightning bolt hitting him. Do we really need to explain the science of Electro here? Wiz: Then here's something that just wrecks physics: Electro can actually control electrical devices with mental commands by controlling the electricity's course in its circuitry. Everything from disabling alarms to even controlling computers to a limited extent. Boomstick: And good ol' Doc Ock gave Electro a tip to blow up cars and stuff by... umm, Wiz, some help here? Wiz: Oh now you want me to explain it? He does this by ionizing metals, or, in the car's case, sparking the petroleum in its fuel tank. Boomstick: As his body charges up more and more, Electro's abilities improve and he can mentally adjust how much power he uses, anywhere from one volt to even his entire capacity. Wiz: And at one point, Electro was no longer just a man with electrical abilities; he could become electricity itself. Boomstick: With this, he can transform into electricity and back, as well as travel through electrical appliances and even Spider-Man's webbing. Wiz: And once he has reached his maximum capacity, merely touching Electro can be fatal decision for some foes. Boomstick: Like when Spidey first met him and was taken out of commission by a single touch by the villain. Wiz: And he can also transform into a larger humanoid form. Boomstick: Like the one time he absorbed all of New York's electricity. Wiz: While not one of the Marvel universes' most powerful and feared villains, Electro is most definitely far from a pushover. He has occasionally defeated Spider-Man, once dispatched Firestar and Gravity by absorbing and turning the former's radiation powers against them, survived being sent into space by Thor, and once single-handedly defeated the Invisible Woman by carbonizing the air around her and trapping her in electro carbon atoms. Boomstick: Why doesn't he do that more often? And then there was the time he beat Spidey and the uber-psychic Nate Grey by controlling the electrical currents in their brains. Again, why not use it? Wiz: With the latter, that ability was a result of an experimental procedure, which granted Electro even more power. However, after being stopped by Spider-Man's insulated suit, he lept into the Hudson River and has since been unable to tap into them ever again. Boomstick: What's with these guys with all this power getting rid of it? Though on that note, that suit and other specialized anti-Electro weapons and traps tend to bring him down. Wiz: Despite his mastery over electricity, he has occasional trouble controlling his powers due to his age, such as his mere touch being lethal. And even with his power, he has been defeated time and time again by Spider-Man and countless heroes and villains... Boomstick: Even the Punisher. Wiz: But despite all of that, Electro's adversaries better bring their A-game, because his control of electricity is nearly unrivaled. Electro cackles and raises his hand into the air as lightning goes off behind him and a blast leaves his hand. Electro: TONIGHT!... Electro dances with THE GODS!!! A huge burst of lightning strikes the tower of the building he's standing on and envelops him in a field of electricity. He cackles manically as he begins to float off the ground to Spider-Man's surprise. Cole MacGrath Wiz: Cole MacGrath was just a simple bike messenger in Empire City with his best friend Zeke and girlfriend Trish. Boomstick: Until one package he was supposed to deliver turned out to be a bomb that soon blew up five blocks and killed thousands of people. Whoops. Wiz: Not just any ordinary bomb: the Ray Sphere, which absorbs peoples' electrical energy and transfers it into one Conduit. Boomstick: And soon after, Cole found that he had electrical superpowers... but then the people turned on him because some voice on the TV told them he caused the blast. Wiz: Despite his initial rejection, Cole used his newfound power to protect the people of the quarantined city from the vicious gangs within, and soon after public opinion turned. Boomstick: And he's loaded with tons of different electrical attacks. Wiz: His most-used attacks are bolts of electricity, which he fires at enemies. Boomstick: From the single shot alpha, artillery, and magnum bolts to the multi-hitting pincer bolt and the continuous-firing bolt stream. Wiz: He can knock opponents off their feet with blasts. Boomstick: The alpha and sniper blasts knock them down, detonation blast sticks an exploding orb onto them, and the gravitron blast leaves them floating helplessly in the air. Wiz: Speaking of explosions, he also creates artificial electrical grenades. Boomstick: Alpha goes boom, the sticky grenades stick to targets, the electrocution grenade stuns before exploding, and the stalker grenade chases after you like a demented sing-along dot. Wiz: And the cluster grenade creates up to eight sticky grenades, but each individually have a small blast radius. Boomstick: His electrical rockets also pack a punch. Alpha flies in a straight line, but the sticky rocket splits into three and sticks onto people, and the redirect will fly right into whatever Cole is firing at. Wiz: He also possesses two special electrical abilities: Kinetic Pulse can lift up and throw objects, creating a kinetic explosion upon impact, and the Lightning Tether acts like an electrical grappling hook, pulling Cole towards whatever he aims at. Boomstick: The Lightning Hook is the exact opposite: it pulls whoever Cole wants right towards him, and is strong enough to pull a car. Wiz: While not typically used for combat, the Tesla Missile is a devastating electrical projectile that Cole can control directly. It's power is devastating enough to bring down even heavier enemies down in one shot, but it can only be created through the use of a transformer box. Boomstick: Aside from his Lightning Tether, Cole gets around the city quickly by riding on electric lines and rails and jumping on vertical wires or cars to boost him into the air. Wiz: To slow down his descent, Cole howers downward with his static thrusters. Boomstick: And if he wants to get the drop on someone, he comes crashing down with the Thunder Drop, creating a huge shockwave. Wiz: As it turns out, electricity isn't the only ability that he can utilize. After swapping powers with the conduit Kuo, he gained a few ice-based moves. Boomstick: He throws ice at people with Shatter Blast, traps or damages enemies with Ice Grenades and Freeze Rockets, jumps higher with Ice Launch, and can even block bullets and blasts with his Frost Shield. Wiz: Speaking of energy, Cole requires electricity, as it powers nearly all of his moves, as well as his healing factor. Boomstick: He can remedy the situation by recharging from nearly any electrical device, and his radar sense allows him to find more sources of electricity or keep track of enemies or allies. Wiz: After the battle is finished, Cole can heal injured civilians with Pulse Heal. Boomstick: Because what better way to take care of bullets or shrapnel than a couple volts? Wiz: For enemies, he straps them to the ground with Arc Restraint, keeping them in place. Boomstick: Is that all? Wiz: There is one more ability for Cole to use, though it would certainly be a last resort for a hero: Bio Leech. It drains the bio-electric energy of the target, killing them, as well as healing Cole and fully restoring his energy reserves. Boomstick: But when he's vastly outnumbered, he busts out one of three devastating Ionic Powers: Wiz: The Ionic Vortex creates an electrical tornado, pulling in nearly anything in its path, and Ionic Freeze fires a wave of ice that entraps enemies without harming civilians... somehow. Boomstick: And Ionic Storm is a powerful bolt of lightning that Cole calls from the sky to smite his enemies. Wiz: All three Ionic Powers require one Ionic Charge, of which Cole can only hold up to three. Up close, Cole's punches and kicks are enhanced due to his power, but his sole weapon strikes the hardest. Boomstick: The Amp channels Cole's power, allowing for more devastating blows, which can even kill a normal human. Wiz: And even when not using his powers, Cole is incredibly adept in parkour, able to climb building and keep his balance without fear of exhaustion or slipping. Also, even before the blast, Cole's endurance was staggering. Boomstick: He was once run over by a truck and after a few days, he just woke up with only a few bruises. Wiz: But even with all of his power, Cole still has yet to master them entirely. Boomstick: He can't use a gun or ride inside of a car, otherwise BOOM! And being submerged in water hurts him, and jumping into a deep-enough swimming pool can kill him. Wiz: It's affected him to the point that he has to sponge-bathe himself. Boomstick: That poor man. Wiz: Also, his blasts can't penetrate gates, cages, and other metal obstructions. Boomstick: He also had a few abilities like the cool-as-shit gigawatt blades, which could slice through a monster durable enough to survive a bombed building, and at one point could call down a lightning storm with enough force to penetrate entire carriers... but after his first failed attempt to battle the Beast, Cole was drained of those permanently while others had to be rebuilt back up. Wiz: And to top it off, despite all of his amazing accomplishments, Cole's combat experience adds up to, at most, less than a year, which pales in comparison to many of Death Battle's combatants. Boomstick: Not to mention being a hero makes his job so much harder. Wiz: But Cole has managed to pull through even the most impossible odds. He's taken on six different groups of enemies, defeated many powerful Conduits, and even defeated the Beast and cured the plague with the RFI... at the cost of his own life and the lives of nearly all Conduits. Boomstick: And in a lightning storm, Cole can even call down lightning to instantly heal and recharge him. Impressive, since those things can reach 50,000 degrees, five times hotter than the sun's surface. Boomstick: And once the people are out of his way, the gloves are off and the volts go up. Bertrand: Conduits are not part of the divine plan! They are a product of science! Fueled by... by Man's greed and the whispering of the Devil in our ears, Cole! Cole MacGrath: See that's where you're wrong, Bertrand. Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no... Cole activates the amp and approaches Bertrand. Cole: ...it's the person behind the powers... that kill people. DEATH BATTLE! Electro Cole MacGrath SET.png|Nkstjoa Electro Cole MacGrath SET Variant.png|Nkstjoa (Variant) Electro and Cole MacGrath are ready.jpg|Cletus16 Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for an electrical DEATH BATTLE!!! Nkstjoa In the industrial section of New Marais, a man wearing a hooded coat walks across the street facing the 1st New Marais bank: the yellow lightning bolt on his black boots reveal him as none other than the menacing supervillain Electro. He reaches his yellow gloved hand onto the door's handle and grins to himself as he pushes it open. The door closes. Electro: Good evening, everyone. I'm new to New Marais and I'd like to make a quick withdrawal. From outside the bank, blasts of electricity can he heard along with screaming and yellow flashes can be seen through the glass, causing the people outside to panic. Elsewhere, a man is lying on the ground writhing in pain. Another man leaps down, his arms covered in tattoos, a weaponized amp in his backpack, and blue electricity surging from his hands: Cole MacGrath. He places his hands over the man's chest. Cole: Hold still. You're gonna be fine. Cole sends a surge through the man. Immediately afterward, the man begins to get up, almost as if completely uninjured. Man: Thanks, MacGrath. Cole: Not a problem... huh? Cole heard people screaming and turned to see a small horde running. He looked into the distance and used his radar pulse to find the source of the disturbance. He saw... a surge of electricity. He turned towards the man. Cole: Stay here. As Cole runs in the direction of the danger, the man raises his arm into the air in support of the hero. Man: Go get 'em, Cole! Cole leaps onto a power line and rides across it towards the disturbance. Meanwhile, Electro steps out of the bank with money in his hands as a police car arrives on the scene. He puts one of the bags down and fires at the car with a bolt of yellow lightning. The car explodes and flies into the air, landing right near Electro, who is unphased. Electro: This New Marais is my kind of town. The banks are generous, the police are easy... and best of all, no Spider-Man. *laughs* Cole: Hold it right there! Electro looks up and sees Cole riding on a power line and then jumps off of it onto the ground. He points his hand at Electro, who grins at the blue electricity surging across Cole's arms. Cole: Give yourself up if you know what's good for you. Electro: Hmm... it appears you are unfamiliar with me. Electro places the other money bag down and takes down his hood, revealing his yellow and black mask. Cole reacts, but remains composed. Electro then removes the rest of his coat, revealing his padded green and black suit with yellow bolts abound. Cole: Nice outfit. *scoffs* Surprised you're not wearing yellow underwear. Electro: And you look like a package-delivery boy. Who are you? Cole: Cole MacGrath. And who are you supposed to be? The Shocker? Electro: No! I am Electro! Electro is briefly irritated, but composes himself with a menacing and confident grin as he points his finger at Cole. Electro: And you have picked the wrong man to cross, MacGrath. FIGHT! Cole fires three bolts from his hand, all three of which Electro blocks with his wrists, completely unaffected. Cole: No way... Electro: Didn’t I tell you? Electro fires a single bolt from his fingertip, striking Cole dead-on, knocking him back. Electro: Taking on me with electricity? What a joke! Cole: I suppose you’re right... Electro looks up in shock at Cole, who got right back up. Cole: Though I suppose the same could be said about you. Why else do you think they call me Electric Man? Electro: Don’t get cocky, kiddo! Electro fires another bolt at Cole, who managed to duck and avoid it. Another bolt fired and Cole rolled to the side. A third bolt from Electro… blocked by one of Cole’s own. Electro: No matter... Electro goes for another bolt, as a bolt from Cole deflects it… and two others fly around it, causing Electro’s jaw to drop. He is struck on the side and his face, causing him to grasp both. Cole: Too much for you? He goes for the triple bolt once more, but Electro moves his hand over his face and swats all three away before any can reach him. Electro: Mere love taps. Cole: I’ll work on that. Electro fires another barrage as Cole rolls and fires another batch of three, which Electro moves to avoid. At the end of Cole’s roll was a car. Cole charges up electricity with both hands and with a blast, sending it rolling towards Electro. Before it can reach him, Electro fired a bolt at its gas tank, blowing it up, the pieces all flying past him. Through the smoke, he sees Cole lunge at him with the amp in hand. Electro: You sneaky little... Electro’s sentence is cut short as he barely sidesteps in time to avoid Cole’s downward swing. Before he has a chance at a breather, Cole swings the amp twice more, both of which Electro manages to avoid. He quickly counter-attacks with two lightning bolts, but Cole blocks them with the amp, then stops a third from Electro with a successful swing to his side. Another successful swing afterward, Cole decides to end it quickly and leaps off of Electro, then swings the amp, grounding him. Cole places the amp into his backpack quickly in mid-air, then upon landing crouches down and places his hands over Electro. Electro: Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Cole charges electricity through his arms, then Electro suddenly feels subdued. Electro: How in the?! Electro looks and sees electrical shackles over his wrists and ankles. Cole: You’re gonna stay right there. Electro struggles with his shackles, but then fires a bolt at a power line. It falls over and Cole rolls to avoid it, but as the wires fly towards Electro, he suddenly vanishes. Cole: What?! Electro near-instantly emerges from the wire nearest to Cole and punches him. Cole rolls across the ground from the blow, then in mid-roll, throws an electric grenade. Electro fires at it, then is nearly knocked off his feet after the electric grenade goes off. Back on his feet, Cole fires an electrical rocket at Electro’s feet, who barely jumps into the air to avoid it in time, astounded by the small crater its blast created. Electro: Cute tricks. Cole: You’re jealous. I bet you wish you could do that. Electro: It isn’t wise to mock me, boy! Cole charges toward him as the two fire bolts at each other, each countering the other’s. As Electro takes aim at the charging Cole, he rolls and then throws an electrical grenade at his feet. Electro sees this and is immediately showered by electricity, but to no effect. Electro: Electrocuting me? You simply must be... It explodes, knocking Electro back. During this, Cole jumps atop a car and throws another electrical grenade towards Electro, who sees the grenade coming, but notices it completely misses him. Electro: You should really work on your pitch... huh? He sees the grenade hopping towards him and hops backward to avoid it, barely missing the explosion. He then looks over at Cole standing atop the car. Cole: Startled you, didn’t I? Electro: You should watch where you’re standing. Cole quickly charged with electricity to launch himself into the air, narrowly avoiding the explosion of the car below. Cole: And you shouldn’t announce your attacks. Electro sees Cole firing a grenade at him and is about to raise his hand to fire at it when it splits into eight electrical grenades. He dives to the side to avoid them. Electro: Ha! He then sees a grenade sticking to his shoulder, which detonates before he can act. The detonation sends Electro to the side, where he is immediately struck in the face by Cole’s amp. Angered, Electro forms an electrical tendril, which he swings quickly, slashing Cole, who immediately rolls to avoid a downward stab. Electro looks for Cole, who is keeping his head down nearby parked cars. Electro: What’s the matter? Did that sting? Cole sees militia crates nearby and uses his kinetic pulse to lift one into the air. Electro: Facing me... was a great... A crate strikes Electro head-on, who stumbles backward. He then sees Cole with another crate lifted into the air. He throws it at Electro, who backs away and fires at it. Cole *thoughts*: Let’s see you try this on for size... Electro sees Cole holding up a car with his kinesis. Cole: Special delivery! Immediately as Cole launches it... Electro: Amateur! Cole goes into shock as the car exploded in mid-air, the explosion knocking Cole into a wall. As he was dazed from the impact and clearly injured, Electro fires an electrical net at Cole, who appears trapped. Electro: So tell me, Cole... how long has a would-be-hero like yourself been in action? A year at best, perhaps? I’ve been at this long before you could fire a single spark, and your helplessness at this exact moment proves... Electro’s sentence is cut short as he notices Cole recharging through the electrical net, eventually dissipating it. Cole: No, please, go on. I’m sure you had an excellent point you were about to make. Electro: *groans angrily* You’re not worth my time! Electro flies upward off the ground and over a power line. Cole: Aww come on. Don’t leave me like that. Cole quickly climbs the power line with his parkour skills, then rides across it after the flying Electro. He fires a long-ranged and narrow blast at Electro, who is surprised by the surprise strike, nearly making him lose his balance in flight. He then turns and spots Cole tailing him. Cole: I’m right here, man. Electro: You’re nearly making me miss the web-slinger... nearly. Cole fires more blasts at Electro, who swerves to avoid them before firing a bolt at one of the power lines in front of Cole. It begins to fall over and Electro watches on to see Cole lose him, but instead, Cole leaps into the air, hovering to slow his descent, and lands on the power line in front of him, staying in pursuit of him. Cole fires three mini electric rockets at Electro, who swerves to avoid them, but finds that they’re actually drawn to him. Upon realizing this, Electro fires three bolts to destroy each of them, then saw that Cole had fired another rocket beforehand which was spiraling towards him. Electro predicts its pattern and swerves to avoid it, confident at the failed attempt. Electro: Just face it, MacGrath! You can’t hope to... Cole fires at Electro in mid-sentence, who blocks his bolts with his wrists. Electro: You poor sap! You’re so desperate... Unknown to Electro, the rocket that had missed him before was now turning around towards him. Electro: ...that you’re using a trick that didn’t even... He is struck from behind at full force with the rocket, flying straight towards Cole. Cole fires off a blast, which slows and pushes Electro back, but also keeps him suspended in mid-air. Electro: Clever... Cole uses electricity to leap himself towards Electro, then takes out his amp and swings it, sending Electro towards the side of a building. Electro steers himself in mid-air, then places his hands in front of him. He not only stops the otherwise painful impact, but actually sticks to the wall akin to his arch-enemy. Cole floats down from a distance and sees Electro climbing up the wall. Cole: Oh no you don’t! Cole runs toward the building, then fires an electrical tether at the roof. It sticks, then Cole is flown forward as if using a grappling hook, then emerges over the rooftop looking downward at Electro while charging for a landing. The shockwave somewhat shakes Electro, but not before he manages to fire a bolt at Cole, knocking him back-first into a billboard’s back. After this, Electro aims and fires at the two bars holding up the billboard, sending it toppling on top of Cole. Electro: Well what can I say... Cole, injured by the impact, looks over at Electro, who rides across the rooftop’s wire towards another building. Electro: You are a born loser, MacGrath! Suddenly, Electro notices himself at a dead stop on the wire, then sees something coming off of Cole’s hand: an electrical hook. Cole pulls on it with one hand, yanking Electro off of it towards him, while using his other hand to blast the billboard off of him. Electro fires a bolt, but by that time he is about to fire another, Cole has avoided the first and slammed into Electro in mid-air. As the two begin to descend, Cole punches Electro, then places his palm over his face, firing rapid bolts at Electro, leaving him dazed. Cole then places his arms back, charges, and fires a blast point-blank at Electro, pushing him with incredible force and sending him crashing into the ground below. Electro places his hand over his face and is recovering from the earlier attack on his face, but then sees Cole descending towards him rapidly while charging with power. He crashes, creating a huge shockwave. Electro is dazed on the ground as Cole MacGrath takes the amp out. Cole: You’re finished. Cole places the amp’s prongs in between Electro’s neck, then charges it with electricity. Electro screams and Cole charges it even further before suddenly being struck off of Electro, who then shortly afterward gets back up. Electro: Newsflash, bike messenger: you can’t electrocute me no matter how high the voltage. All you’ve done is recharge me. Your electric powers are of no use against a master of it. Cole: Well in that case... Cole then raises his hand, which has a cool aura to them. Cole: Who says I can only use electricity? He fires an icy grenade, which strikes Electro’s leg, trapping him in place, and fires an icy rocket towards him. Electro fires a bolt at the ice covering his leg to shatter it, then moves out of the way. Electro charges with electricity and prepares to fire. Electro: Let’s see your pretty little bat block this! He fires a much larger blast of electricity at Cole, who summons a shield of cold in front of him. Cole: Thanks for the recharge. Electro: Damn it! Electro forms an electrical tendril and aims around the shield to strike Cole, but as it is about to strike, Cole forms an ice stalagmite on the ground, which then rises, launching Cole into the air. The tendril strikes the stalagmite and knocks it over, but by that time, Electro sees Cole firing spikes of ice at him. He fires blasts to shatter as many as he can, but despite shattering nearly all of them, a few knock Electro to the ground. Cole then stands in front of him charging his hands with cold air for something big. Cole: You’re not going anywhere, Electro! Electro raises his hands for something, though Cole continues to charge. Electro: On the contrary... Cole suddenly notices that he can’t seem to move. Electro: You aren’t! Cole: Wow, pal. Is that really your best comeba... Before Cole can finish his statement or do anything, he sees himself trapped in rock-hard layers of electro carbon atoms. Outside, it looks as if a statue of Cole MacGrath were standing in the streets. Electro *thoughts*: I should really use this more often. Always slips my mind. Electro: I suppose I could leave you here as proof of your weakness... He begins to walk away, but then turns around. Electro: Then again... you would make quite the memento of my victory over you. He slowly approaches Cole. Cole: That’s not happening... you bastard. As Electro is about to places his hands over the immobilized Cole, he suddenly sees something brewing in the sky. Electro: You’ve fired your last bolt, Cole. A large bolt of electricity strikes around Cole, sending Electro crashing into a parked car as Cole breaks free. Cole: No way in hell, bolt boy. Electro: You think you can win against me?! You’re nothing compared to Spider-Man! Cole: Making excuses, are we? Electro: That does it! I’ll show you my true power! Cole: Spare me the crap. Cole prepared to swing his amp into Electro’s head, but a sudden burst of electricity knocked him several feet. As Cole got back up, he saw Electro floating upward into the air and absorbing electricity from all across the entire city, which soon goes dark. Electro *thoughts*: It might not have worked against the wall-crawler... but against this punk... he’s history! Electro: I’m afraid I’m not one of the bargain basement gangbangers you’re used to, Cole... Cole looks over in shock at the huge field of electricity forming around Electro, soon enveloping his body, in his place standing a gigantic electrical man. Electro: You’re playing with the big boys now. Cole steps back and fires blasts of ice at Electro, who is hardly phased. He then raises his foot and stomps toward Cole, who rolls out of the way, but is shaken by the impact. Cole *thoughts*: Not good. Gotta find a weak point... his head! Cole quickly blasts upward with the icy stalagmite, then aims his electrical tether at the rooftop. Electro tries to grab him, but Cole barely slips through his fingers before reaching the rooftop. Cole takes out the amp as he sees Electro preparing to go for a poke with a single finger. The amp manages to fend it off, but Electro is undeterred by this. Electro: Heh... He places his hand into a flicking motion and knocks the amp away, where it flies into the ocean. Cole: Oh crap! How am I going to fish that out? He doesn’t think on this too long as Electro prepares to slam his fist into the building’s top. Cole rolls, avoiding the first narrowly, but by that time, Electro had struck once more with his other fist, causing Cole to stumble. Seeing a punch from Electro coming, Cole creates his ice shield just in time. The punch connects with the shield, which seems to hold, but then it goes right through, striking Cole with enough force to knock him into the rooftop’s side, causing chips to break off of it. That brief moment gave Electro all the time he needed to grab Cole with his hand. With that hand, he held Cole towards his face, the other raised up in victory. Electro: *laughs* He noticed Cole attempting to drain him of electricity. Electro: Go ahead! Try and drain me of an entire city’s worth, Electric Man! You’ll be drained long before! Electro squeezes and Cole immediately begins to feel his power slowly being siphoned from him. Cole *thoughts*: Hate to admit it, but he’s right... Cole manages to free both of his arms from the electrical being’s hand, then charges them for something. Cole: *thoughts*: Only got one shot of getting out of this. Electro: How cute... going to unleash an ultimate attack before your death? Cole: Damn straight. Cole unleashes Ionic Freeze, which freezes over the electric being’s hand, spreading to his arm and finally reaching half of his face. Electro: Gah! Electro places his other electrical hand over his face. Electro: For that, you deserve...! He slams his ice-covered hand into a building, slamming Cole into it as well. A small amount of ice is chipped, leaving Cole barely holding on. He flings his arm back, sending Cole flying out of his grip. Electro: A watery grave! Cole sees the streets below him zooming past and then looks over in fear towards the ocean he would soon descend upon. Cole: Crap, crap, crap! Cole goes from panicking to slightly calmed down upon seeing a buoy in the water. Cole: Either this works or I’m a fried Conduit. As Cole descends, he aims his hand tried and true towards the buoy and fires off a lightning tether. It sticks and Cole begins getting pulled by it, but he is about to strike the water. His feet, then entire lower body immediately go under the water... ...but then it is immediately pulled out of it as the tether pulls him toward the buoy. He finally reaches it, grabbing onto the buoy for dear life after the shock to his legs. Cole: Can’t stand up right now... lucky that didn’t melt my... Electro: Ah... a lucky one, are you? Electro looks over and sees Cole barely standing atop the buoy. Cole: Come on in. The water’s fine. Electro: I’m good, thought why not jump in yourself? Allow me. Electro fires a huge bolt of electricity towards Cole. It misses, but strikes the water nearby, violently shaking the buoy. Cole tightens his grip. Electro: Come now. What’s the matter? Don’t want to get wet? Electro fires off yet another large bolt, which nearly hits Cole head-on. It misses, but the impact is so great, Cole loses his grip and slips. He falls over the edge, but quickly grabs onto it. Electro: Are you telling me that you are afraid of the water? Cole manages to climb back onto it, but knows his time is growing short. Cole *thoughts*: One more blow like that and I’m a goner. Gotta be some way to bring him down. Electro: Well then... it seems I’ve found your weakness! *laughs* Cole looks over at the water, then towards Electro. Cole *thoughts*: He’s probably no more immune than I am. I know what to do. Cole charges up as Electro takes notice. Electro: Another ultimate attack? No chance against my power! Electro fires a bolt, this time managing to aim perfectly straight towards Cole. As it is about to near him, what appears to be some sort of tornado emerged from in front of Cole: the Ionix Vortex. Electro: Huh? Cole grabs onto the buoy for dear life as the Ionic Vortex moves forward towards the bolt. The bolt strikes it, but dissipates immediately afterward. Electro: That's not possible! How?! Electro sees it moving towards him at a fast rate, as well as the Ionic Vortex taking in water along the way. Electro *thoughts*: Not good! Can’t move out of the way fast enough! It finally reaches the slow-moving Electro, who is struck by it. The Ionic Vortex tears apart the electrical being’s body, which is soon reduced to Electro. Cole: It’s working! Electro cries out as he short-circuits. At the Ionic Vortex’s apex, Electro is cast out, flying straight into a brick wall, then it dissipates away. Cole, assured of his victory, uses Radar Vision to detect a deceased body... ...but finds that Electro is still alive. Cole: No way... He goes from shock to determined. Cole: Gotta end this now... while he’s vulnerable. I’ve barely got anything left... so I’ve gotta make this count. As Electro is slow to get up, he hears a lightning tether nearby. Cole flies toward the streets, but knows that his reserves would be just about empty after he reached them thanks to the city-wide blackout. Cole *thoughts*: I’ll be drained... and if I let him turn into electricity and get away, I’m screwed. Gotta get him down and into the water before then... and to end this once and for all, I only have one choice... Electro is about to get onto his feet. Electro *thoughts*: I was short-circuited by that brat’s tornado! Now what do I do?! I know! I’ll just wait until I recharge... just enough to beam away through a power line! Then he’ll never... His thought is interrupted by Cole punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground into a puddle. Electro *thoughts*: Blast it! He’s got me in a puddle! Gotta get up now! He attempts to get up, but Cole punches him once more downward, then grabs him by the neck, forcing him to the ground. Cole: Not so all-powerful now, are ya? He raises his hand and prepares to plunge it into Electro’s head, whom quickly raises his hands to stop Cole. He overpowers Electro, then drives his fingers straight downward into Electro's head. Cole begins Bio Leech, electricity beginning to siphon from Electro. Cole: Say good-bye, Electro! Electro: ...good-bye. Cole looked downward at Electro's eyes, but didn't see fear: instead, he saw a look of assurance. Electro's hands grip onto Cole's arms. Electro: Ah... trying to drain me of my electricity... me, the Master of Electricity?! Electro grinned as he tightened his grip and began absorbing Cole’s electricity. As Cole looked over in shock, Electro began to get onto his feet as his opponent began to lose his footing. Cole: Not happening, clown! You’re going down first! Cole freed one of his arms and punched at Electro, who hardly even flinched with each strike landed. Eventually, Cole’s punches became slower and weaker, and his arms fell to his sides. Electro let go of Cole, who stood with barely any life left in him. Cole’s vision blurred, nearing complete white as he saw Electro, practically a smudge at this point, pointing at him. Electro: Check... mate. Electro fired a lone bolt through Cole’s chest, penetrating through his heart, and going out his chest as Cole’s eyes finally closed and he fell to the ground back-first. Electro: Cole MacGrath... killed by a bolt of electricity. Now whose the Electric Man?! Me... Electro! *laughs maniacally* K.O. Electro flies over a power line with his money bags in hand while Cole’s dead body lies on the ground. 'Alternate Ending' Cole drives his hand further into Electro’s head, nearly clawing into it, as a massive surge of electricity drains out of Electro, who is in complete disbelief. Electro: No! Electro placed both his hands onto Cole’s arm and attempted to free himself or control the electricity. Electro: I won’t lose to a punk like you! Electro began to raise his back off of the ground as he tightened his grip. Electro: I am the Master of Electricity! Not you! Cole pushed his fingers further into Electro’s head, and despite his grip, Electro’s hands immediately fell, his arms crashing to the ground. Electro went ballistic over the idea of his demise and began screaming out. Eventually, all of the electricity left Electro’s body and his eyes became lifeless. Cole let go, seeing that his fingers had actually left noticeable penetrating prints in Electro’s mask, then stood, looking over at the fallen supervillain with a look of regret. Cole: I never wanted to use that… but if it weren’t for that, I might’ve lost this one. He tightens his fist. Cole: And with Electro gone, the city’s safe again. Cole turns in the opposite direction from the dimmed Electro and walks away. K.O. Civilians are unphased about Electro’s lifeless body, which is soon run over by a car, while Cole stands atop a rooftop, where red text appears saying "+1 Bio Leech". Results Boomstick: Oh my God... the bad guy won. Wiz: Indeed. For starters, yes, both were highly resistant to just about any electrical attacks the other could dish out, with the only harm coming from the force behind it as opposed to the electricity itself. However, Electro is entirely incapable of being killed by electrical means. Boomstick: Electro threw himself off the Brooklyn Bridge into the water below and survived while Cole can die in a full body of water... from electrocuting himself. Wiz: Be careful not to misinterpret Cole's thunderbolt feat. While it may seem to make him entirely invulnerable to electricity, bear in mind he is controlling the electricity he absorbs, not just withstanding it. This is why Kessler, his own future self, could still harm him with electrical attacks. Boomstick: Hell, Cole struck down Kessler with everything he had in a giant bolt of lightning, and despite his resistance to electricity, Cole's future self died soon afterward. Wiz: Even assuming that Kessler was physically less durable due to his far older body, it still proves that Cole's resistance to electricity definitely has a limit. Boomstick: Also, while Cole needs to recharge constantly via outside sources, Electro can do that and recharge with his own body, ensuring he always had more juice than his adversary. Cole may have a healing factor, but it depends entirely on the electricity on hand, so a drained Cole is a killable Cole. Wiz: Cole's ice attacks certainly caught Electro off-guard, but they alone couldn't defeat him. The one and only tool that Cole had in his arsenal to put Electro down for good was Bio-Leech, but Electro's greater control over electricity allowed him to turn Cole's only saving grace into his own demise. Boomstick: Not even Cole's evil form and his more powerful ultimate move Ionic Drain would change anything, as Evil Cole's more wreckless technique would work right into Electro's hand. And even if we gave Cole all of his former power from before the Beast drained him, then Electro would get his former powers as well, including controlling electricity in the brain, which Cole would have no defense against. ''' Wiz: Even with Electro's deteriorating control over his power in his older age, what won him the day was his far superior experience with combat and his own power. Cole accomplished impressive feats and showed great potential in his short career as a hero, but that simply wasn't nearly enough to compete with an electrical super-villain whose career fighting super-humans has stretched for decades. '''Boomstick: Looks like Cole got sucked dry. Wiz: The winner is Electro. Who would you be rooting for? Electro Cole MacGrath How many stars would you rate Electro vs. Cole MacGrath? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Sony Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles